


Ceilings

by buzzbuzz34



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, sasha week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Sasha reminisces about Brock while the crew is escaping Paris on Earhart’s airship.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112555
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	Ceilings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Sasha Week 2021! Today's theme was Danger: angst and hurt/comfort.

She didn’t even hear Zolf calling for her at first. Her mind was so far detached from the present, from the chill breeze of the winds that raced past them, from the miles and miles between the ground below and the airship upon which they stood.

“Sasha?”

“Yeah, boss,” she replied, shaking her head to clear the fog.

“Captain Earhart is looking for you. Something about more flying lessons?”

“Oh, great, that sounds well good. I’ll be there in a few.” Despite her words, there was no enthusiasm in her tone, and she didn’t show any signs of leaving her current spot.

Zolf continued to hover nearby. “You alright?”

She shrugged.

“Fair. You just seem… off in your own little world,” Zolf explained as he readjusted the guidelines to come stand next to her against the edge.

Sasha took a deep breath, not sure how much to share. Honesty was a weakness, she reminded herself. But it wasn’t as if Zolf and Hamid and even Bertie didn’t already know some of it anyway.

“I think Brock would have liked flying on an airship.”

“Oh.”

Sasha continued, “We always used to climb up to the highest rooftops in Other London to see if we could touch the ceiling. That was our sky. And now, here I am, in the _real_ sky, and… I think he would have liked it.” She paused for a moment, then carried on, still not looking at Zolf, but staring blankly into the clouds. “I don’t know, maybe he _did_ get the chance to fly in an airship. Maybe he _did_ get the chance to live a little aboveground before he got… before Mr Ceiling. Maybe he wasn’t just fodder. I don’t know.”

“Maybe,” Zolf said quietly.

“But… he didn’t forget about me. He gave me the presidential suite, or whatever all that was! If he’d managed to have any sort of life aboveground, he would have remembered me _then_ too, and gotten me out. So… that means he really was just… gobbled up for his brain.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Zolf replied, but they both knew it was likely a lie.

“And I know I’m lucky that I got to say goodbye. That I got some closure. But I still miss him.”

Zolf nodded. “Yeah. I get that. It still hurts.”

Sasha shut her eyes tight. Sharing how she felt was bad enough; she would _not_ let anyone see her cry.

“Hey, come here.”

Zolf patted her shoulder and she collapsed into the embrace. Neither of them was a hugger, and the motion felt awkward at first before they figured out how the height difference worked and where their arms should go.

All the same, the absence that Sasha felt in her heart didn’t hurt quite so much when she knew that she still had people that cared about her, people that would stand by her, and that she would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Check out @sashaweek on tumblr for more good Sasha content! 
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com


End file.
